Azreal
Years ago, Michael Lane was part of a program to create the ultimate crime fighter. Instead, it turned him into an insane criminal. Thwarted by Batman, Michael confessed his sins to a priest of the religious sect, The Order of St. Dumas. They recruited Michael to fight evil as their Azrael, who wore the mystical Suit of Sorrows and wielded the Sword of Sin. Azrael appeared in the Side Mission: Watcher in the Wings in Arkham City, and the Most Wanted Mission: Heir to the Cowl in Arkham Knight. Watcher In The Wings When Bruce Wayne was thrown into Arkham City, Azrael watched him outside the gate and disappeared from a building. Batman encountered Azrael many times throughout his "incarceration" in Arkham City, where he gave cryptic statements before he disappeared and left ambiguous signs. Once all the symbols were collected, they formed a map which lead Batman to the Church and Medical Center. At the church, Azrael revealed that he had been sent to observe Batman, and believed that he was a warrior that was foretold by an ancient prophecy. Azrael revealed that he was sent by the Order of St. Dumas to deliver a prophecy to Batman. He told how the city would burn, and that Batman was the "warrior" who would save Gotham City, but would fall in the process. Batman remained skeptical of Azrael's prophecy and claimed that he did not believe in fairy tales. But Azrael held firm in his belief, and told Batman that they would meet again as he departed Arkham City. Several civilians were taking refuge in the Church Medical Center in Arkham City when the henchmen of several super-villains, who believed the site to contain Titan, tried to force their way in. Bane broke down the door, but Azrael was waiting and managed to incapacitate him, which saved the civilians inside. Azrael and Aaron Cash, who was also trying to protect the civilians, fought together and Azrael referred to Cash as 'rookie', which lead to Cash suspecting Azrael's true identity. Afterward, Batman and Azrael were seen perched on the Church's steeple together. Personality Azrael, by definition, is a very complex character. Most of this stem from his personal feelings of hatred towards criminals and desire to make the world a better place but this is often convoluted due to his feelings of guilt and regret. The methods of training to achieve such goals, however, have left Azrael rather unstable as Cash states during his time as a police officer he went too far and often became too violent, seriously injuring or killing suspects until he became a criminal (perhaps viewing it as a more effective method of justice). When confronted by Batman, he attempts to attone for his crimes by addressing religion and is preyed on by the Order of Saint Dumas who remoulded Michael Lane, shedding his former life and dedicating life, body and soul to the Order. Unbeknownst to Azrael, the Order was in actuality influencing his way of thinking with their religion and the Suit of Souls. They have manipulated him into believing that he is a "tool of God" whereas he was simply being controlled to carry out their so-called "divine justice" as a powerhead for the Order. He obviously cares about the wellbeing of innocents as he rescued hostages from Bane in Arkham City but his sense of justice and right and wrong have become warped under the Order's influence as he views people who spare criminals deserve an equal level of righteous wrath. He truly believes it as his destiny to take the name of Batman and defend Gotham after his death and becomes impatient and angry if he feels this is being denied to him. Azrael presents himself as a mysterious messenger, having a strong belief in metaphysical prospects such as prophecies or the Gates of Hell and relaying such messages cryptically, earning them a chance to prove their worth to him and his cause. He does not overestimate his importance and understands that he is merely a soldier and the Order is something of greater importance. The rest of Azrael's personality is rather determinant to what option the player picks in the Clock Tower. If he chooses to strike down Batman, embracing the Order completely. He continues to arrogantly claim that the chaos happening in Gotham was because of his unwillingness to kill criminals and that he was more deserving to defend the city than he ever was. He obviously hates most of his fellow inmates, threatening to kill every single one of them but has more of a rivalry rather than outright loathing for Deacon Blackfire, presumably respecting a fellow "man of God". However, if he choose to break the sword and spare Batman, he would defect from the Order completely and return to his true identity before vowing to make those who controlled him pay. Despite accepting Azrael completely and claiming that "Michael Lane is dead", he still shows traits of the man he used to be. Such as referring to Aaron Cash as "rookie" in Arkham City (due to Cash and Lane being partners beforehand and the same thing he nicknamed himself). Category:Batman